The Homunculus's Cry
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Edward is sent on a mission to recover research from a abandon facility.


Edward wondered down the halls of the abandon building. He had his blade out in case any chimeras decided to show up. After walking for sometime his thoughts began to wonder. No homunculi have been around in a great while. Its been almost six years. Edward passed a door. He stopped and walked backwards.

The door was made out of steel and had many locks. There was an description on the door. _What lays behind this door is the envious damned soul. Do not disturb its deep slumber. _The blond blinked. "Do not disturb? What the hell is behind this door?"

The Full Metal Alchemist fought within himself to go in or not. Curiosity took over and he used alchemy to make an a hole through the door. Walking through his eyes widen at what he saw. Transmutation circles decorated all the walls, floor and the very high ceiling. Four jars filled with bones and hair rested in the corners of the circles on the floor.

Edward walked further into the room and stared up at the ceiling. If his eyes could get any wider they would have. Hanging from the ceiling was a huge black metal box. The walls made of a transparent, but strong glass. Something was in the box. Edward couldn't tell who it was because of the hundred of chains wrapped around the being holding it prisoner.

The blond walked out into the middle of the circle on the floor and stared up at the box some more. Then suddenly came a loud growling. Edward turned around and stared at a huge chimera . "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM!!"

This chimera was huge. Head of a wolf, mane of a lion, a tail of a horse , legs, body arms of an human being, Lastly talons of an hawk. This chimera stood like a human. It wore a black attire. Leather pants a black shirt. Strapped to its back was a huge claymore sword.

"Whoa.." was all that Edward would say.

"Leave now mortal! The likes of you are forbidden on these grounds!" the voice of the chimera was deep,husky and filled the determination.

"What do you mean forbidden? Isn't this place abandon?"

The chimera took out his sword. "This building is a prison. Humans are not allowed to set foot here. Those are my master's orders."

"A prison? I thought this building was just used for scientific research! That's why the military sent me to recover any information I can on the research that was done here!" Edward explained.

"Just a cover" the chimera spoke up. " The homunculi control this building."

"Homunculus?" Edward sounded surprise. "What is this building for beside being a cover and a prison? Who are you trying to keep contained? What are you and what is your name?" Edward asked.

"My, my...so curious for a human. I can't tell you who the prisoner is. I can tell you who I am though. I'm a chimera created to be the guardian of this room. I'm the guard if you will. I had a human name once, but its long forgotten. You may address me as Fenrir."

"You are the first chimera that speaks well and I can tell how you speak, you must be very smart." Edward smirked.

"You're the first of my pray that thinks so." Edward swore he saw the wolf's smirk. " I hate to kill such a interesting boy such as yourself. Orders are orders." He gripped his sword. "Come on boy! Make the first move!"

Edward frowned and made a sword appeared from the ground. He gripped it tightly. He got into a fighting position. Then he charged. Unknown to Edward there was someone watching. In fact there was two. Standing in a room watching the monitors.

"Well, this is very interesting.." said a female voice. "I wonder if this what they called fate. I knew their blood runs the same, but I never imagined it would be so intertwined."

" What are you going on about Lust?" asked a male's voice. He turned staring at her.

"Greed, try to pay attention." she smirked.

"Yeah, whatever. This job is too damn boring. Why does Dante want us to be here? I mean isn't enough with the chimera bodyguard. I'm sure he will scare off the Full Metal Pipsqueak."

"You're whining again, Greed" Lust sighed. "Just relax and watch the fight. I'm sure it will be interesting." _ You are just acting how he was acting. Always whining..._Lust thought. Greed sighed and leaned against the chair, his glasses shined from the screens.

"You have talent, boy" chuckled Fenrir. Edward panted as he held the sword. He charged again slashing the sword down. It was blocked by the chimera's blade. Edward was tossed back. The blond stumbled back and stepped on one of the jars. The bone fragments within it crushed and utterly destroyed.

"You fool! Do not touch the jars!" Fenrir screamed. Edward blinked. Getting up he dusted himself off.

"What is in the steel box? Is that the prisoner?" he asked.

"Shut up, no more questions. Its time to die" said the chimera growling.

"Hey Lust, if all those jars and the fragments inside are destroyed will he wake up? " Greed asked. The black hair female homunculus frowned and narrowed her brows in thought.

"Its hard to tell. He has been sleeping,so I don't know if he noticed if the jars are destroyed and the shield is down."

"Dante will kill us if he wakes up."

" If he does wake up, she won't have to. He was pretty pissed when Dante decided to seal him up."

"That was fun for me though. Seeing him struggle like that." Greed snorted with a laugh.

Lust turned and watch the screen. "Come on Chimera, just kill the brat"

Edward was slammed down against the floor his sword skidding across the pavement taking out another jar. The blond's shoulder was bleeding. Drop landed on the circle and that made it glow.

"Damn!" said Fenrir. He backed up and left the room. He joined up with Lust and Greed. They both stood.

"We are reporting to Dante. This can not be good." Lust said. The three of them left the prison in haste.

Edward held his shoulder panting. "Damn it...I lost so much blood." he turned and noticed hat the drops of blood were levitating and floating up towards the steel box. "What is happening? Is this hallucination?"

The blond tried to get up. He stood for a minute and stumbled. He tripped over another jar. The fragments inside were crushed by his feet. Edward was so dizzy he fell over. He wanted to throw up. He tried to crawl out of the circle.

The being in chains stirred and open his eyes. He stared down at the circle and the jars. All but one was broken. The being inside the saw Edward. His eyes widen a bit. The blond was laying on his back and his blood was rising to meet the steel box. So that was the power he was feeling.

Edward attempted to get up. "I need to get out of here." he walked slowly towards the door. The last jar being crushed. The being in chains eyes widen and filled with a twisted happiness. The circles on the walls, floor and ceiling glowed brighter. Edward turned around and watched in shock.

The screws that held the frame of the steel box fell out. The glass fell and shuddered against the floor. The frames followed and fell with a loud clank. Edward backed up against the wall shaking. The chains around the being fell apart slowly each piece falling to the ground.

Floating in the air was a naked being with pale skin. His hair long jade. The legs against his chest and crossed at the ankles. His arms and hands crossed resting against his head.

"Freedom at last.." he said with a smirk. Slowly he descended to the ground. He straighten his body and as he floated gently down to the ground a light surrounded him and clothes appeared. Clothes Edward found out he already knew. The black tank top. The shorts and skirt. And lastly the headband wit the upside down triangle.

Violet eyes open and stared at the blond against the wall. A soft chuckle emerged from the soft pink lips. " Hello again, Hagane no Chibi.."

Edward stared in shock

"E-Envy?"


End file.
